Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power generator of an integrated gear box design, which is fitted to an aircraft engine and driven by an engine rotary shaft.
Description of Related Art
The aircraft engine has various aircraft accessory equipments such as, for example, an power generating unit, a starter, a hydraulic pump, a lubrication pump and a fuel pump, which are fitted to an engine main body through an accessory gear box (AGB) so that they can be driven by an engine rotary shaft through the accessory gearbox. For the power generating unit, a power generator of a coil exciting type (electromagnet type) having an excellent power generation efficiency is generally utilized. In this respect, see the patent document 1 listed below.